Medals in a Drawer
by carolinamissy
Summary: I wrote this piece,because I feel Tony was not given the credit he deserved for the role he played in Ziva's rescue.


Ziva finished reading the last line of the form she was filling out and pressed the print command on the computer's tool bar. The printer came to life. As she went to retrieve the document, McGee entered the squad room. She turned and spoke. "If Gibbs comes back while I am gone, tell him I have gone to see the director." He gave her a quizzical look. "Ok." With that, she turned and headed up the stairs to Vance's office.

When she entered the office, Cynthia looked up expectantly. "Hi Ziva. What can I do for you?" "I've come to see Director Vance. I have some thing to discuss with him." "Ok. Let me see if he's available." She punched the numbers for Vance's direct line. "Director, Agent David wants to see you, Sir." "Ok Cynthia. Send her in," came the reply. Without waiting for further instruction, Ziva went in.

"Agent David, what can I do for you?," the director asked as she entered the room. " I have a request Director." She handed him the form. He looked at it. Without looking up, he said "A nomination for the Presidential Medal of Freedom." He looked up now. "Does Gibbs know about this?" "No. I thought it best that I come straight to you. I knew that if I went to him, he would tell me that the nomination was not necessary." He smiled at this. "I suppose you're right." He studied her for a moment. "Tell me why." "They deserve proper recognition for what they did. A simple word of thanks is not enough." He smirked. "By "they", you mean DiNozzo." "Yes. Especially him." "You do understand that I have to tell them they were nominated." "I do, but I would appreciate it if you took credit for the nomination. I also know that the process for approval could take months. I was hoping, however, that it might be done by July." Vance frowned slightly. "That's awfully soon. I can't guarantee that it will be approved that fast. Is there a certain reason why?" She nodded in the affirmative. "I just found out that my citizenship has been finalized. The ceremony will be the weekend of July Fourth. I would like to present them with the award after I have officially become a United States citizen. I think this is fitting, because without them, this would not have happened." The director smiled at this. "Very well Agent David. I'll see what I can do." "Thank you Director." With that, she left the office.

Four months passed and all the strings that were floating around on Ziva's behalf had been pulled. Director Vance called her into his office one day at the end of June. " Agent David, your nominations have been approved. I have gotten special permission for the medal ceremony to take place on Saturday. The President is allowing us to use the Rose Garden. Ziva nodded. "Thank you, Director." " I was about to call them in to inform them of their nominations. Thought you might like to be here for that." He punched the number for Gibbs's desk phone. "Gibbs, I need you in my office. Bring the others with you."

In response to the director's summons, the rest of Team Gibbs appeared a few minutes later. When they had all gathered, Gibbs spoke. "You wanted to see us, Leon?" Vance nodded. " I have an announcement to make." Tony spoke now. "Uh. Oh. The last time you made an announcement, we were scattered to the Four Winds." Vance fixed the agent with a pointed look. "This is a very different announcement, Agent DiNozzo. It concerns your time in Africa." "You need the team for another mission, Leon?" Gibbs asked. "No. You are being recognized for your efforts." "Recognized how, Director?" McGee asked. "Well, McGee, the three of you are being awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom. The presentation will coincide with the finalization of Agent David's citizenship. She is scheduled to take the oath on the third of July. The Medal of Freedom ceremony will be held the following day in the Rose Garden. Everyone is expected to attend. Formal invitations will be issued in the days to come." When he was finished, he dismissed the team to the squad room.

As they headed back, Tony pulled Ziva aside. "Did you know about this?" She turned to face him. "Not until just before you came in. The director called me in to let me know that my citizenship came through. Then, he told me of the nominations and asked if I would like to be there when he delivered the news." He looked into her eyes. Something in them told him that she was not telling him the truth. "Come on, Ziva." She returned his stare with no reply. He wasn't sure if he believed her, but he let it go. He would get the truth one way or another.

The weekend for the ceremonies finally arrived. Ziva's oath had gone off without a hitch. Now it was time for the ceremony at the White House. Ziva and Tony had agreed to ride in together to headquarters to meet the limousine that would take the team to the Rose Garden. She was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit when he knocked on the door. He smiled when she opened the door. "There she is, Miss America. How does it feel to be an American citizen?," he asked. She smiled back. "It feels wonderful. Come in, Tony. I am almost finished getting ready." She moved aside so he could come in. Turning back to the back to the hall mirror, she applied her lipstick. "You look lovely," he said. "Thank you. That is a very nice suit you are wearing." She grabbed her purse from the table and turned to face him. "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm, and they left.

The Medal of Freedom ceremony had been beautiful. When it was over, Ziva had suggested they go out for dinner and drinks. Considering the events of the weekend, they had a lot to celebrate. After parting ways with the team, Tony headed back to NCIS. He was too keyed up to go home, and he figured a couple hours of paper work would help him wind down. As he was taking off his suit jacket, the box containing his medal brushed his side. He finished taking off the jacket and removed the box. He opened it and looked at the medal inside. He smiled and reached down and opened the drawer beside him. By feel alone, he reached for the key to the lock box. He unlocked the box and put the medal inside. As he was shutting the drawer, the elevator dinged, and Ziva stepped off. He looked up as she came into the squad room. She had changed into sweats and her hair was in a ponytail. "Couldn't sleep?," he asked. "No. I thought a few rounds with the punching bag would help." "Did it?" "No. Thought I would try paper work instead." He nodded. "Great minds think alike." She sat down at her desk and pulled out a file. He did the same. They had been working in comfortable silence for a while, when Tony spoke. " I know it was you." She looked up from the file she was reading. "What?" "I know you were the one that submitted the nomination." "Tony, I--" He shook his head. "It's ok. I just want to know why." She gave him a puzzled look. " I want to know why you lied when you said you didn't know anything about it." She had been looking him in the eye, but now her gaze shifted. " I wanted to find a way to thank you for saving me, but I knew that if you knew the nomination came from me, you might not accept the medal." He nodded. " You're right. I wouldn't have accepted it None of what was done in Africa was for the purpose of getting a medal. It was done to save the life of a partner and friend."

She got up and came to his desk. She stood in front of the drawer, where she knew the lock box was. He turned his chair to face her. "So, you are like Gibbs now? Content to have you accomplishments locked away in a drawer?" He stood. "Accomplishments mean nothing if you have no one to share them with, Ziva." She nodded, thinking on the weekends events. "That is true. I just want you to know how truly thankful I am for what you did for me." "You being alive is all the thanks I need." He wrapped his arm around her waist and reached for his jacket with his free hand. "Come on. It's been a long day." He guided her to the elevator. "Let's go home. I'll drive. We'll come back for your car tomorrow." She nodded in agreement as they stepped into the elevator. "I believe I will be able to sleep now." "Me too." When the elevator reached the parking garage, they got in his car and headed for home.


End file.
